youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Bot Bode
Quentin Debode is a Belgian vlogger, known for creating the Belgian YouTube Gathering and the community platform called Vlog It. He's seen as one of the first Belgian vloggers. Early life Debode was born and raised in Leuven (Belgium). He started creating videos at the age of 17, posting them on YouTube at the age of 19. In 2015, he moved to Antwerp. History Debode started in October 2009 by posting a news show called The Debode Quentin Show, which he admitted was "basically a copy-paste of 'The Philip DeFranco Show' by YouTube-star Phil DeFranco". In March 2012, he quit doing his news show and started posting different types of videos. Smosvlog A web series by Smosblog, hosted by Quentin Debode. The show was created for students, covering (stereo-)typical subjects for people that go to college. Uploads were weekly on fridays. Eventually, the schedule moved to tuesdays, then after a while to mondays. The show was cancelled in November 2014https://twitter.com/MrDebodeQ/status/534378903268507648 Last smosvlog, confirmed on Twitter after 32 episodes. Tea Time Tea Time is an uncut questions and answers show that features Quentin Debode and two special guests. They have to answer the questions that were sent in through social media. The latest episode, 19th, was in August 2015. The possibility of a 20th episode hasn't been confirmed yet. Previous guests included Daan Jordens (not uploaded until date) and Belgian TV-personality Sean D'Hondt. The Very Real Life A weekly show that mixes vlogging with stand-up comedy, started in November 2014 after the cancellation of Smosvlog. As of September 2015, uploads have been random and sporadic. Not-So Daily Vlog Originally started on Debode's (now closed) second channel,https://www.youtube.com/user/QuentinDebode Debode's second channel as the Bonus Round (renamed in January 2016 to Not-So Daily Vlog), a daily life vlog series. The series moved and re-launched on his main channel in August 2015https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cPCW1MWItM Vlog, regarding the move of the Bonus Round and was promised to be weekly for now but eventually daily in the future.https://twitter.com/MrDebodeQ/status/677514465848479744 Daily vlogging confirmation on Twitter In January and February 2016 he posted his vlogs on every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. However, as of March 2016 the uploads are not regular anymore. The series currently count 43 videos. Studies Debode went to college, studying Multimedia and Communication Technology in Antwerp. He dropped out after two years. Occupation Outside of YouTube, Debode has a job as a digital content creator at a Belgian online marketing company called Snackbyteshttps://www.linkedin.com/in/qdebode Debode works at Snackbytes. He's also the founder and web developer at Pixel Treehttps://www.linkedin.com/in/qdebode Debode works at Pixel Tree. Vlog It In September 2014, Debode launched the community platform called Vlog It.http://www.vlogit.be Vlog It official website Vlog It is a website where new vloggers could find blogs and ask for advice to the moderators of the site. In February 2015, a feature was added to the site, letting people register for an account.http://www.vlogit.be/2015/02/maak-een-account-aan-op-de-vlog-it-site/ Vlog It update post, regarding the website upgrades With that account they are able to blog their own advice and review other users their entries. The website closed in March 2016 for unknown reasons. Belgian YouTube Gathering Debode is the founder of the Belgian YouTube Gathering.https://dennisamsters.wordpress.com/2013/04/29/de-belgische-youtube-community-komt-samen/ Article about Quentin founding the event (dutch) He posted a video on 23 january 2013https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rugnaX2-Kuo vlog about the upcoming Belgian YouTube Gathering asking people why there wasn't a gathering in Belgium yet, ultimately leading to him hosting the first one in August of that year.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bl8YHa_QWD4 Montage of Belgian YouTube Gathering #2 (hosted by Quentin) He partnered up with the Dutch YouTube Gathering, changing his title to "Co-Founder and Event Manager". However, after hosting three editions, Debode blogged about leaving the crew that makes the event.http://www.debodeq.com/2014/06/let-it-go/ Quentin leaves the Belgian YouTube Gathering It was later revealed he was actually fired by the team behind the Dutch YouTube Gathering. BLOGGING Debode is since May 2016 an active blogger on his website DebodeQ.com. Personal life Debode is currently dating Liv Van Oerle,http://www.debodeq.com/contact/ Debode's contact page who he met while working at Smosblog. They are currently living together in Antwerphttps://www.instagram.com/p/8avr04tKlV Debode's Instagram featuring the #LiveWithLiv confirmation. Debode admitted in a blog that he suffers from light-depression during the winter, calling it his "Winter Blues".http://www.debodeq.com/2015/11/baby-its-cold-outside/ Blog article about Debode's "Winter Blues" References Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Belgian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers